Obsession
by TheAngelIsrafel
Summary: Nekozawa has had a long since standing obsession for the 'King' of the Host Club, Tamaki. The twins know of his obsession and decide that it's time for him to act on it.


**Disclaimer:** Nekoe, Tama and all other characters mentioned are not of my creation but of our lovely Bisco-Dono :D

**Warning:** Hmm… Full on boyXboy-ness…Yes I think that about sums it up…

**Note from Israfel: **This is a late gift for my friend and as such it contains a pairing she (and I) dearly enjoy. I am writing this one in first person since it is out of my norm and I am trying to become more comfortable with such a view… As it is, this is five AM…almost six…lovely that I feel compelled in the morning, no? Mind you this isn't Beta-ed since my Beta's comp broke...

Obsession

Obsession…that's the only way I can put it. I was obsessed with him when he first entered High School. I thought he was interesting, so strange and different from everyone else. He wasn't like the others; he never used people for personal gain, never tried to get closer to someone because of their family. I think that may have been the fuel for my obsession, only I'm sure it started around the time he came to stay at my house with that odd club of his.

I had watched him idly since he was in middle school, amazed at how he acted, amazed just by him I guess. When Kyouya asked if their club could use my beach I was more then willing to oblige, it meant that he would be near me, be near my home. I was positively giddy at the prospect…until I realized that Haruhi was a girl and he was obsessed with her.

I hated that night, hated how he seemed upset over something with that girl. That was when I started to get jealous of her. She always had his attention, be it unwanted or not. I realized this more so when my little sister stumbled into their club. I was surprised at first how easily she had taken to him when I realized it was the same with me. I liked his idiotic prince like behavior; it was so abnormal that I almost nearly found myself trying to speak with those of his club, trying to involve myself with him as often as I could.

When he tried to teach me to act like him I think I was in heaven. Despite how I was scolded about my speech and inability to stay in the light he kept trying, he kept showing me his attention. I had been his current entertainment and I knew that; I knew that I was only a passing thought but it was fun, it made me _happy_…if I ever could be.

It's not like I'm depressed it's just that…at school I'm not happy. The only reason I continue to attend Ouran is the chance at seeing him, the chance that he might talk to me. The only time when I am happy at school is when I'm helping him with something for his club, be it for _her_ or not, be it for the incestial twins who love to play jokes on him.

The twins…they know of my obsession and often like to visit me, usually after clubs before I go home. I don't think anyone else knows, maybe Kyouya but somehow I feel that even he doesn't know, after all Tamaki is _his_ and not mine, at least that's how I see it… That's how those twins have put it.

"Oi, Nekoe!" I have no clue where they came up with that name for me but they have and use it when no one else is around to hear. I think they see me as a recently adopted toy, a play thing or cat that wants something that they can give it.

"Tamaki-senpai is having a birthday party…" One of them says to me, I'm not sure which. I can hardly tell, they change who is who so often that I've given up. I ignore the comment and continue on with picking up the decorations and artifacts from my club. It's after school and their club is over, like my own.

"It's open only to the hosts and who the host wants to invite…" I can already tell what they are trying to do, they want me to go, they want me to buy my obsession something. One of the twin's step in front of me, I think this one is Hikaru, or at least for the moment. I reason this because he seems a little more assertive…

"Nekoe…" He coos at me knowing that it makes my skin crawl; whether it's pleasant or un-pleasant I don't want to try and find out.

"Tamaki-senpai wants a Christmas theme…" I think Kaoru is the one behind me, speaking into my ear. I pull away, moving towards the cabinet in the back of the darkened room, putting the artifacts away. I can feel them approach as I'm putting everything in its correct place, becoming obsessive over how something sits, how straight it is. That's when one of them leans on my back, this time I'm positive it's Hikaru, he's the one that likes to touch my hair. He's far touchier then his brother.

"There's mistletoe…" Kaoru smirks as he sits next to me. I can feel Hikaru removing the black wig. It's tossed aside as his fingers run through my natural hair. I almost drop the last thing in my arms and they both smirk, I can feel it.

Suddenly I am on the floor, Hikaru's holding my arms down and Kaoru is moving to sit on my waist, my hips. He's heavy, person-heavy and I vaguely wonder how often he does this to Hikaru, how much it drives him crazy. I look at one then at the other, reminding myself to not think, to not accept their offer of senseless pleasure.

"So…want to go?" Hikaru asks smirking from above me as Kaoru shifts his weight. They are trying once again to arouse me. They know that once that happens I'll let them do anything, I'll become a true toy of theirs. I know this too and so I look away, feeling the fingers in my hair, twisting and massaging, _teasing_. Kaoru leans forward and stares at his brother. The look in his eyes makes my heart race and I turn away. I'm thinking of Tamaki, wondering if I look at him in the same way, begging. It wouldn't matter if I did, after all my eyes are often obscured by my cloak.

"_Hi-kar-u…_" Kaoru begs and I know that if I don't get away I'll be involved. The younger twin shifts his hips against me, grinding himself against me. The feeling is sublime as I am far to frustrated and needing…_something_. It would be so easy to allow the twins to fuck me senseless but they are not who I want. They are not the ones who raise my pulse and make my blood boil, they are not who I want inside me…

They are not my obsession, Tamaki is and he is the one I want…so very badly…

I push myself up but Kaoru doesn't move, he is grinning like a Cheshire cat. Hikaru moves to press himself against my back and Kaoru leans forward, against the front of my body. They are having fun and I can tell that they have made a bet on whether or not I will give in to them, to their advances. The twin in my lap licks his lips and leans down to my neck, nipping at it; the one behind me is doing the same to the other side.

"You going to go…?" They speak in unison and directly into my ears, panting lightly.

"F-fine…" The words stumble out before I can stop them. It's over like that; the two move away and stand before me, smirking like mad.

"Good, it's Saturday night, bring a gift and dress as you wish, just remember that it's going to be bright and Christmas themed," They smirk at me and I realize now that their plan could have gone either way. It didn't matter to them if I had decided to go or had let them continue on, they were guaranteed something interesting either way. I look away from them, from the very embodiment of the word sin, and push myself up.

"Fine…" I mutter and that's that. I don't see them again for the rest of the week until the day of the party. They show up at my house and drag me out, one on each arm. They are dressed in red and white, their outfits are almost identical, almost because Kaoru is in a skirt and Hikaru is in shorts. I've come to realize over time that Kaoru is more submissive, and a tad more girly, he lets his brother dominate him. Before I can even gather up my courage I am pushed into the car and held into my seat.

Both twin's are smiling and conversing across me, trying to get me to talk but I'm far too nervous for any such thing. They keep looking at each other silently and I get the feeling that they are talking about me, with out actually being verbal. I turn my gaze down to my lap and try to ignore them but the silence is starting to get to me. Hikaru leans into me first and decides to ask the question that they both want to know.

"What'd you get Tamaki-senpai?" I fidget in my seat as the car comes to a halt at a red light.

"It's n-nothing important…" The twins look at each other again, silently speaking once more. I can feel their curiosity grow and it's unsettling. The ride continues on in this manner and at some point, all too soon, we arrive at Tamaki's place… It's large and I can only stand and gape at the building he lives in, wondering why I'm here to begin with. I almost turn and leave right then but I feel two arms wrap around each of mine and I'm steered towards the building.

Kyouya is standing at the entrance taking names of those who have been invited. He looks up as the twin's drag me closer to the building. I want to run seeing the bright lights and happy atmosphere; I _really_ want to run the second I see Tamaki prodding Haruhi for knowledge of what she got him. The dark haired male smiles seeing the twins approach and they grin even more at his question.

"Did you bring Tamaki-kun a present?"

"Hai," They respond in unison tightening their grip on my arms. "We brought Milord a stray kitty!" I glance down at the ground wanting to hurt them for their joking response…_oh god please let that have been a joke, don't make me their damned gift!_ Hikaru momentarily loosens his grip and just as I start to turn to leave I hear it, hear him, my obsession speak to me.

"Nekozawa!" Tamaki smiles walking closer to me, "You came to my party!" I turn around and glance up, into his too purple and too pretty eyes. I can feel myself blush and I look down instantly, to hide it. Kaoru takes hold of my hand and directs me into giving him the gift. I want to turn and run away again, I don't want all of these oddly pretty females to stare at me, to frown, to-_is that his hand?_ I blink and continue to stare at him as he takes the gift from me, touching my hand in the process. I want to faint-or do something less fan _girl?_ Boy like. I think the twins can sense this seeing as they tighten their grip on my arms to keep me stable.

"Ooh what'd you get?" Tamaki is staring at me with such innocent curiosity that I can feel myself being struck dumb.

"Uh…It's…" I glance back down, at my feet to escape his purple eyes.

"Why should he tell you before you open it?" The twin's cut in, smirking seeing the blond frown lightly; he moves away from us to set the present on the table with all the others.

"See… That wasn't that bad…" The twins coo at me from both sides. They release my arms as we move to the side of the room to loiter. I look up from under my hood and watch the party happen. I feel like an outsider amongst all the too pretty people. They talk and smile and all know the same things, I've never been in the same group as them. The twin's aren't either and I think that's why they chose to bring me.

I talk with them the whole time, wondering if Tamaki would come near me again. If it wasn't for my hood he might have caught me staring a few times. I can feel my eyes wander from Hikaru-_or is it Kaoru… _(I care not to look at his outfit)who stands in front of me, the other just to the side. I think I stare for just a hair to long because they pause in talking and smirk.

"Milord probably knows you're watching…"

"Does not…" I retort childishly dropping my eyes even though they're hardly seen to begin with.

"Milord has a good eye…" I glance over at the twin that spoke and feel certain that this one is Kaoru. I catch a glimpse of the skirt before my eyes return to the floor as a female approaches the twins, giggling and looking shy about something. I use their distraction and slip away, towards the front door where Hunny and Mori are standing, monitoring who goes in and out.

"Nekoe!" I freeze hearing that nickname being called out in a public place. I turn around; wanting to strangle whichever twin said it, when I realize that nearly everyone is watching us.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hikaru asks in a softer voice taking my arm in time with Kaoru.

"I-um…I…" They smile in unison as they drag me away from the door into the ever bright room. I'm stuck with them, and the females who are curious of the 'Nekoe' name for what feels like forever. They keep asking me questions and the twin's do nothing but provoke them by presenting their brotherly love act. I almost want to laugh knowing that this is their mundane side; that the twin's do a lot more when left alone.

"How often do you three hang out?" One particularly large eyed female asks. She's smiling so innocently and so curious that I think it made Hikaru want to inflict some type of torment onto her.

"Why, we're together almost everyday after school." Hikaru is now smirking at Kaoru and before I know what's happening I can feel their arms snaking inside of my cloak and around my waist, holding me still. My cheeks are starting to burn and I want to run away more then anything. _God, why do the twins have to be so cruel?_

"Isn't that right Ne-ko-e?" Kaoru smiles leaning closer to my ear, almost purring as he talks. I open my mouth in a vain attempt at a retort but only sounds escape, stuttering sounds that cause the females around us to squeal in joy. They are clearly Boys Love fans and I feel sickened by the thought; that their joy comes from seeing me teased by the devil incarnates.

"What are you two doing?" Kyouya's too calm voice breaks the scene causing the twins to look at him in an irritated fashion. The dark haired teen appears unfazed and I chance a look. My heart nearly stops seeing Tamaki at his side. He's staring at us with a mix of interest and mild curiosity, his usual demeanor. That's when I realize the devils are looking at each other. I can feel their gaze go right through me and then, my black hair is removed.

There's a collective gasp issuing from the females all around us and I stare out with large eyes. I try to retrieve the wig but only find it held out too far; I'm still being held in place by Kaoru. The female with the too large eyes moves closer and takes a peak under my cloak, lifting it enough for everyone around us to see my face properly. I already know from the heat in my cheeks that I'm blushing.

"You know…" One of the brunettes ventures into the half silence around us. "That you are rather cute…" I look away yanking my cloak from her, momentarily glancing at Tamaki before turning from everyone that's staring. The females continue to flock around me now that they see that I'm blond, curious to know what nationality I am.

I try not to respond but it's starting to get on my nerves; that was until a pair of too purple eyes come into view, asking the same question. I stare at Tamaki too stunned to speak. I thought he knew…but then again he never was the brightest person around. For a moment all I can do is open my mouth and shut it, multiple times.

"Nekozawa…?" Tamaki calls my name alerting me even more to his presence and this time I find my voice, however small and soft it is.

"R-Russian…" I mutter and the females around us make small comments to one another about me. The female that said I was cute is moving closer to me again, staring into my eyes as I am struck dumb of what she might do this time. Suddenly the twins are yanking me back some and telling her no. I blink in a too stupid manner and look over at Tamaki and Kyouya, hoping one of them can explain the twin's possessive nature. My obsession looks just as confused as I feel and the dark haired teen is shaking his head. He sends an annoyed look at the twin's and before my mind has time to register anything else I feel it. I feel their lips on either side of my face and my blush must have increased ten fold.

I pull myself away from them and on basic instinct I hurry to hide behind Tamaki. The devils are grinning like they won something and I can hardly hear anything from the squeals of their fans. I watch the twin's for a moment longer before feeling myself grow dizzy. My brain has enough time to register the mistletoe that had been above my head before the room shifts and I find myself leaning heavily into Tamaki's back. The females are talking too fast and in too high a pitch, there is too many of them and I want to get away.

I feel dizzy and sick and _god why are there so many people?_ I feel the room shift under my feet as Tamaki is turning around to look at me. I let go of his back and I find myself stumbling to maintain balance. The twins are looking at me with a mixture of horror and worry, asking in frantic voices if I'm alright. I can't reply, every time I open my mouth I feel the need to vomit. I don't know what's going on as I'm being removed from the brightly lit area.

I'm being directed by strong arms into a darker room, where the only light is coming from a dim lamp. I instinctively move to the darkest corner and crouch down, pulling my cloak around me. I try and remember the breathing lessons a past psychiatrist taught me for panic attacks.

"…are you going to be okay…?" My mind is too overloaded to realize who's with me, who helped me out of the too bright party room. I nod and continue to inhale and exhale slowly, trying to calm my heart rate.

"You sure…?"

"…just…too many…people…" I keep my eyes shut, counting slowly, maintaining my breathing. I can feel my anxiety dropping to a more normal level.

"I would have made the party smaller if I knew you were going to come…"I stiffen as the realization of who saved me hits. I look over at the blond slowly and stare at him in shock. He gives me a small smile that is so different from the one he gives to the females. I feel my face heat up and look away quickly.

"N-no, it's okay…" I feel awkward and stupid cowering in the corner with him so close. Tamaki sits down on the ground next to me and leans closer.

"I'm serious, Kyouya-kun wanted to have the party so he could make some money off the girls. He said it was my choice but I didn't care too much…if I had known you were going to come I would have made it smaller…" I smirk knowing that he can't see it; his sincerity makes me wonder if I could ever act… I shake the thoughts from my head and look over at him.

"I didn't know I was going to come either…the devils made me…" I realize I said something wrong because the small smile he had fades; he's staring at me with a bit of a pout and I am at a complete loss of what to do. I look away from the blond lord and try to fix my mistake. "I-I mean it's just that they forced me to come because of how many people are here a-and I would have gotten you something either way…"

"You didn't have to…get me something, I like the fact that you came, even though there's so many people here." I can feel my self blushing again and I'm starting to wonder if it's natural now, if I'll always have pink tinted cheeks. We're silent for a time and I'm beginning to wonder how long Tamaki's willing to leave his party and stay with me.

"You should be getting back…"

"Kyouya-kun's watching everyone." I can feel him smile as I shift to sit down properly, wondering what I should do next. The longer we sit in silence the faster my heart beats. I can feel his eyes on me, watching curiously.

"You okay? You're breathing heavily…" I look up meeting his too purple eyes and feel myself blush once more. I want to look away but something keeps me from doing so, I think it has to do with his lips…

"I-I'm fine…" I stammer looking tearing my eyes from his mouth, turning back at the floor. "I think I should be going home… I don't want to keep you here but I don't really feel compelled to go back out there…" I see the hurt look in my peripheral vision and I'm at a loss of how to interrupt it. I have no words to make the look go away and in my small denial I start to fidget.

"…alright…" Tamaki stands and holds his hand out to help me up. I stare at it, then at him. I want to take it but I hesitate, afraid that he'll know my feelings just by touching me. When I do take his hand I can feel myself blush (_oh god again?_) as I think about how soft his hands are.

I mutter my thank-you's before leaving the room quickly, not wanting to say anything more that might cause me embarrassment. The party room is as bright and crowded as it was earlier and I vaguely wonder how I was able to stand it for so long. The twins see me leave and almost head after me; I think Kyouya was the one to stop them…

My driver is waiting outside and by the time I make it home I'm half asleep, dreaming before I make to my bed. I don't know how long I'd been asleep when a maid pokes her head into my room, asking me something that I don't register. She says it three more times before I push myself up and understand.

"Young Master, someone's here to see you…"

"What time is it?" I mutter in a groggy voice moving to sit on the edge of the bed, I realize that I'm still dressed.

"Almost ten… Should I turn him away?" The maid is worried about something and it makes me wonder just who would be visiting. It couldn't possibly be the twins, she would have said them rather then him…

"I'll go…" I'm muttering as I pass the woman. She looks a little shocked at my sudden movements and the fact that I'm leaving the room without a cloak and wig. I head down stairs bare foot and freezing as I realize that it's grown quite cold since the sun went down. I pause atop the stairs and yank myself out of sight. _Oh god it's Tamaki!_

He's talking to a maid who's giggling at whatever he said. A shot of jealousy is filling up my chest and I want to scream at the female. I want to make her go do some odd chore that will take her well into the morning. I know I can't, that if I do my parents will want to know why, so instead I try and compose myself and head down stairs,_I'll make him ignore her…_

Tamaki looks up the second he seems me and smiles. He actually smiles at me and it makes my insides turn. I gave a weak smile back, terrified at how I might blush. He's smiling still, in the puppy manner that he has. I'm vaguely aware of the maid as she hasn't left yet. She's staring at us, curious of the idiotic lord's late visit.

"…can we talk…?" He's saying it in a soft voice and I'm wondering what he would want to talk to me about. I nod and glance at the maid-_she looks annoyed_-before she leaves. My eyes find their way back to the too purple ones that are smiling at me.

"…where would you like to talk…?" I'm talking in a soft voice and it annoys me some, not much because he keeps on with that happy-puppy look.

"Where ever you're most comfortable…" I nod absentmindedly and take him to the living room that he and the rest of the club played a board game with me in. I sit down expecting him to sit in the chair near by but he sits next to me and suddenly I feel lost in my mind. We sit in silence for what feels like forever to me before Tamaki says something and for once I'm uncomfortable with his presence.

"I wanted to thank you for the gift…" I nod absentmindedly wondering just what he means and why he actually came. _It wasn't much, just a teddy bear like his other one…_ I'm staring off at the table before us when I feel it, a hand gently touching my hair. My eyes shift over and stare at Tamaki. I know they are wide and probably look terrified but I don't know how else to react.

"Wh-what are you doing…?" He's staring at me like he does to the females on occasion, trying to make me _swoon?_

"Do you like me?" His voice is different from when he talks to his patrons and this calms me, the knowledge that I'm not going to be some plaything, something he can laugh about in the future.

"Why-what makes you think that?" I try to cover up the why part, hoping that it isn't giving away my true emotions.

"…I don't know… it's just that I noticed you look at me a lot…" We're silent again and my mind is empty. I don't know what else to do. I've wanted this moment and yet now that I have it I'm terrified of what's going to happen. Tamaki let out a sigh and leans forward, slouching slightly.

"I was wondering if it was in my mind…"

"…you mind…?" He turns his purple eyes towards me and gives a smile I've never seen before, _he look's unsure and nervous…_

"…you liking me…" I'm surprised by this, lost as to how I should reply. _Why would he…_ I cut my thoughts off and try to say something, anything; the room feels so awkward now…

"Why would you have that in your mind?" I'm trying my hardest to mask my emotions in case he realizes that I never actually answered him in the first place. Tamaki shrugs in a too un-lord like manner and glances around the dimly lit room.

"…maybe because I thought that it'd be kind of nice…" His eyes are on me again and I know that I'm giving away my thoughts at that moment. Those too purple eyes are searching me for something. I feel he's found it because there's something in his eyes that's smiling and it makes my heart stop. His lips are on mine and they are soft and too delicious for my mind to comprehend. I'm wanting so much more, and in that moment I feel like my heart could burst.

Tamaki pulls back from me and all we do is stare at one another. I can feel my cheeks burn and I want something to be said, something to make the silence not so thick. I look away no longer able to stand the moment._Why does he stare at me so?_

"…you…you should…probably leave…" I'm terrified to the point that if someone comes in I feel like they'll know what happened.

"Alright." And just like that I watch Tamaki leave the room. I disappear back to my own room and sit in the dark thinking of what happened. Like all people my mind is distorting the details and making things worse. I spend what feels like hours in my room trying to figure out what happened when my phone buzzes on the night stand. The sound makes me jump and I'm too surprised to think about checking who it is before answering.

"…hello…"

"I like you." I'm floored by the sentence and I know who it is just by the voice. I don't know why he said that, or why he didn't say it when he was with me. I can understand though, if given the opportunity I would be too shy as well…

"…T-Tamaki…" I stutter, lost in my own little world. "Why are you saying that?" I'm still terrified that this can all turn out to be some mistake, some cruel joke.

"…I need to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Can I come back over? It's why I came to see you in the first place…"

"I don't think that's a good idea. My parents don't like visitors this late…"

"Then come over to my place. Everyone from the party is gone and the mess has been cleaned up…" I shiver at the thought, to be in my obsessions home, maybe even his room. The feeling is over whelming and I'm helpless to ignore it.

"Alright… I'll come over…"

It doesn't take me long to get to his place and I'm amazed at how empty it feels, how no maid comes to greet me, how it's just him there… He smiles at me, in an awkward unsure way and for once I let the smile melt me. It doesn't have the slightest rehearsed quality about it and it puts me in heaven. He gives a nervous laugh into the still room before looking down at the floor almost ashamed of something.

"This is the place that my grandmother has me live in… It's not the main house so it's only half furnished… and the maids don't work after ten…" I nod and suddenly feel awkward in front of him. I'm starting to doubt myself for coming when he directs me to a side room, one that is furnished properly. It's like a living room but not like the ones in my own home. It's very much western styled and distracts me for a moment, only for a moment because I feel his too purple eyes one me.

"It's okay…if you don't want to be near me…" He's seems nervous and it makes me feel awkward. _He thinks I'm going to reject him_… I shake my head and move my body so that we're facing each other. He's looking away from me and I'm lost as to what to do. I know I need to tell him that it's okay, that I like him too, but the words are stuck in my throat. The silence persists and I feel nervous. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. I feel like a fool unable to let him know how I feel.

"…I'm sorry about kissing you earlier…"

"Don't be…" I want to rejoice in the fact that I can still talk, that I said _something_ to him but the second my eyes meet his I'm frozen once again. The blush on my cheeks grows stronger, from something unnoticeable to something prominent. The too purple eyes are on me and I can feel their heated gaze, confused. Tamaki takes a step towards me, attentively to see if I'll move back, if I don't want him in my space. I'm frozen to the spot and I don't say a word, hoping and praying that he says something, that he'll touch me otherwise I fear that I won't be able to move…

"Nekozawa…" I shift my blue eyes to meet his and look away. I want to worry my lip, to do something other then stand so _still_.

"Umehito…" At the sound of my name I swear the blood drains from my limbs and to my face, _can I get any redder?_ This time I look at him without looking away and he is so close. I want him even more with his proximity and it makes me feel like dieing with need. His all too wonderful hand is threading through my blond hair. (I left my house with out my wig or cloak so I'm not wearing either and I feel far too exposed without them now.) He tilts my head up as he steps closer, we're almost touching… _So close…_

I'm vaguely aware that he is taller then me and I'm wondering when that happened, _when did I become so short?_ Maybe I'm not short and he's just grown some… My thoughts continue on like this creating a buzz inside my skull that I want to go away. I want my mind to be silent and numb, I want to be able to take in his scent and his touch without thought, I want to mentally record this moment.

"Umehito…is there a chance that you like me?" My blush deepens and my eyes shift away from his and oh lord do I want him. I give a small nod in response, my voice failing me once more. He leans closer, so close that when he speaks our lips brush against each other.

"Is it okay for me to kiss you now?" Tamaki is far too polite for his own good. I give a tiny nod before he presses his mouth against mine. The feeling is of ecstasy. My entire body is tingling and I don't know how much longer I can stand, my legs are growing too weak and I'm in danger of collapsing, melting into him. His arm wraps around my back and within a few moments he pulls back from me. I realize now that my arms, my hands are clutching uselessly at his shoulders in a weak attempt at making him stay.

Tamaki pushes me back some and I feel a chair hit the back of my knees. We tumble down onto it before our mouths are together again. I can feel my heart beating against my rib cage, frantic. I can hear it in my ears ringing out loudly. The room is so silent and still, with the exception of us, that our slightest movement feels so loud. When we pull back again I realize that I am sitting on his lap. My back is still against the chairs but my legs are spread apart and he is sitting between them; this only makes me want more.

"Open you mouth a little wider." I do so automatically and he leans back down for another kiss. His tongue slips into my mouth and I'm feeling ecstatic. It's hot and it's slick and I like it against mine even more then the twins. I liked kissing them, seeing them kiss each other but this is better, this makes my body temperature rise a considerable amount. My arms are wrapping loosely around his neck as I shift my body some, pressing my lower half against him. Tamaki's hands slip away from my hair and move to sit on my hips, pushing my shirt up some. He holds onto me tightly and pushes up, rubbing against me.

The friction is to die for and I tilt my head back exposing my throat, breaking the kiss to breathe out a groan. _I think I'm in heaven_… The blond lord licks at my neck as he rubs against me some more; I make another sound and lift my legs to wrap around him.

"Umehito…" He breathes out so close to my ear. "How far?"

"I want all of you," I can't stop the words from coming out and I know that I want him, that if I don't take this chance that I'm going to end up fucking the twins later, not that it would be too bad.

"…can you stay the night then?" I'm nodding my response as I tilt my head back down, looking him in the eyes. The purple has gone a shade darker, with lust I think, and it makes me shiver with need.

"Tamaki…" I find myself muttering his name and licking my lips that feel far to dry. He's smiling at me in a suggestive manner and for once he doesn't look kind. I like this; I like the look he's giving me. Tamaki lifts us up from the chair and takes me up to his room on the second floor all the while pausing to kiss me here and there. Every time our lips meet I feel something inside my chest, squeezing and constricting around my heart. He pushes me against the wall at the top of the stairs and slips his tongue past my teeth.

I realize that the constricting feeling is my pessimistic mind wondering what it would have been like to be rejected. This makes me worry that I can still be pushed away, can still be rejected. This thought does not sit well with me and I wrap my arms around him, pushing him closer to me. The kiss is broken and we are breathing heavily. Tamaki pulls back from me before dragging me down the hall in an eager manner.

I'm reassured seeing him like this and within a minute I am in his bedroom. His scent is everywhere and I am intoxicated seeing the blue and white colors that dominate his room. I can feel the blond lord move to stand behind me, tilting my head to the side as he kisses my neck. My eyes slide shut loving the sensations of his tongue on my skin. I can feel his teeth and then I realize I'm being marked.

We move over to his bed and I take the initiative to push him down. I'm not going to make him do everything; I want to tease him as much as he's teasing me. Tamaki smiles at me as I straddle him. I undo his shirt and lean down, licking and sucking his skin. It has a peculiar taste and I love it. It makes my mouth tingle and my mind spin with ideas. He runs his hands through my hair and pulls me down so that our lips meet. The kiss is deep and it makes me purr. The sound catches him off guard and we part.

"You purr…?" It's more of a statement then a question with a small laugh mixed in. I nod absentmindedly before leaning back down for another kiss. His hands are on my hips now and he flips us over. Tamaki leans back after putting me on my back and completely removes his shirt. I run my fingers up and down his chest loving the feel of his skin. He's removing my shirt as I start with his belt buckle. The blond gives a small chuckle as my numb fingers fumble about tugging at the clasp. The belt is yanked off and I'm about to undo his pants when his hands halt my progress.

"Not yet…" We kiss again, so deep and so needy. His hands move to rid me of my shirt before pulling my own belt off. The feeling is like bliss, his hands moving and touching my skin so close to _there_. I want more and he knows it because he's feeling the same. We continue to disrobe each other until we are out of breath from kissing and in our boxers. My mind is spinning and my body is tingling like the time the twins slipped me ecstasy. I like this more though, so much more because I know what's causing the sensations, what's making me so incredibly _hot_.

Tamaki pulls me up to my knees and presses our lips together. He has a hand on the small of my back and the other tangled in my hair, making the kiss deeper. The blond's hand slips lower and I give a small yip; he bites my bottom lip playfully. My world is spinning out of control and I'm growing so dizzy in it, so lost. I love it though; I love the feeling of Tamaki's hands on my body, his tongue against mine. It's so soothing and all be damned if I've never been harder in my life.

The blond's hands land on my hips and he holds me in place as he grinds against me. Our kiss is broken and I gasp, tilting my head back exposing my already marked up throat. This is the true meaning of ecstasy, of bliss. He repeats the action once more and I can feel his cock rub against my thigh. I have yet to see him but from all the friction I can tell that he is going to be satisfying.

"Umehito…" He speaks directly into my ear and I can't help but lean against him, heavily. "Can I have you?" I nod, blushing too deeply to find the words to form a response. I never would have thought that my obsession would be asking me such a thing. I'm struck dumb as he nips at my neck before pushing me onto my back. Tamaki slips his thumbs under the elastic band of my boxers and begins to pull them down. I look away in embarrassment as the cool air hits my own arousal. Nothing happens for a moment and I began to feel nervous. I can feel my heart beat jump as a hand grasps me. My blue eyes turn back to find him staring at me with such intensity that my insides start to boil.

"T-Tamaki…" I breathe out surprised at my own voice; his hand is moving up and down my cock in such a slow manner that my thoughts are becoming disconnected from the distraction. His purple eyes smile at me in a teasing manner and it makes me anxious. The blond licks his lips and leans down and gives me an experimental lick. The sensation catches me off guard and I arch my back, lost in the moment of bliss. My reaction seems to please him and he licks me again.

With in seconds my dick is submerged in his mouth and I can't seem to keep my own closed. I'm letting out gasps and pants bordering on moans as he sucks and licks me. My mind is distracted and I don't realize what's happening until I feel a finger slip inside of my entrance. _Where'd the lube come from_…? I don't have much time to dwell on the thought as he administers a torturous lick to my head. My body jerks in response and I prop myself up on my elbows. Another finger is slipped inside of me and I tilt me head back as the suction on my cock grows stronger, I can't remember what I was going to say.

"…Tamaki…" I moan unable to control the sounds any longer. He smirks hearing my voice and starts to twist his fingers about, stretching me and loosening my muscles. It stings and burns but I like the feeling because I know what will happen when he's done. I know he's going to put his cock in me and that thought's enough to make me cum. The blond lords teeth scrape against me as I feel a third finger enter me and oh god does it sting.

I hate the feeling, hate it and yet he's making my mind focus on something else, on his mouth _sucking_ on me, on my cock. I groan half in pleasure half in pain mentally begging him to find my prostate, to give me that jolt of bliss I've read so much about.

"Umehito…" He moans with my dick half in his mouth, the vibrations are delicious and make me tremble and cover my mouth. I feel so sensitive… "Are you stretched enough?" I don't know why Tamaki's asking me this, why I find the question so hard to answer, but I do and I can't respond. He sucks harshly on my head and I let out a moan, louder then any so far.

"Are you?" He asks leaning up not waiting for a response. He kisses me and I can taste myself in it. I don't taste like much, just a tad salty and- "Ohh…" His fingers are moving in and out of me and god does this feel good.

"Umehito…" Tamaki breathes against my neck, curious as to if I have found a response. I squeeze my eyes shut and manage to get my voice to say something other then his name.

"…not…yet…" I never thought it would be so hard to say just two little words. He nods and starts to twist his fingers about in even more enticing ways. His mouth is on mine again and every few seconds I break the kiss to gasp or moan. I'm trembling beneath him unable to control my movements. He likes this, likes seeing me like this because he's smirking at my uncontrollable ecstasy. Tamaki kisses me again, deeply, and pauses the movements of his fingers. I let out a whimper as he pulls back.

"Stretched enough now?" He asks pushing his fingers deeper inside of me. I shiver in response and squeeze my eyes shut making small noises. The deeper his fingers go the more I want him. I finally nod with a barely coherent mind. Tamaki's fingers leave me and I feel so loose and empty. The bed shifts and I push myself up and watch as he removes his boxers. He is smirking in a most unusual manner as I get to see what I want. He is as big as I thought and I can't help but lick my lips. _I want him in me…_

I push my self up onto my knees and pull him into another kiss. Tamaki lets out a groan as I tug on his cock. He pulls back from the kiss and stares at me with foggy eyes as I continue to stroke him. I love his breathing at this moment, his panting and small moans as I continue to touch him. The blond pulls my hand off of him after a moment and squirts something wet onto my palm. It's the lube and I realize that he wants me to prepare him. I find the idea fair and rub the slimy liquid on him.

Tamaki gives a small moan and it makes my insides tremble. I'm thinking about how he's going to put the organ that I'm touching in me, how it's going to make me moan. I'm prepared to say things, say_nasty_ things to make him fuck me with more enthusiasm. I take the bottle of lube and pour more onto him, making sure he is covered with a thick coat of it.

"Umehito…that's enough…" His voice is hoarse and ragged and I think I've been touching him to long. Tamaki tilts my head up and we kiss again. I love his tongue as it slides between my teeth and teases my own. I'm pushed onto my back as he leans over me. His hands are touching my entrance again and I give a small whimper of need grabbing hold of his shoulders. The blond lord licks my neck as my legs are pushed up and I tilt my hips. I've see this before (courtesy of the twins teasing), read about how guys fuck so I know what I'm supposed to do, but knowing and doing are two different things.

My face flushes deeply as I feel something incredibly warm press against my entrance, not enough to push in but enough to get my attention. Tamaki's staring at me with his too purple eyes and with in a moment he is pressing into me. My mouth drops open as I feel the stinging sensation of being stretched so far. He presses deeper and deeper into me and I realize that I can feel his pulse and _oh god is he hot_…

We are both panting heavily by the time he is fully enclosed inside me. It's hard to breathe, hard to do anything other then _pant_ and _oh god is he bigger then I thought_. I lick my lips and try to close my mouth to hear him, to listen to his own uneven breathing. Then he speaks, my obsession speaks in my ear in a breathless way.

"You're…so…tight…" I can't help but smirk at the moment knowing that it's _Tamaki_ whose dick is inside me, who almost every girl at our school wants, who everyone thinks is straight. _I_ have him, I have his cock inside me and we are fucking. I lick my lips preparing to say something.

"…move…please…" The blond lord licks the shell of my ear and pushes himself up; I am groaning with every movement of his. His hands take hold of my hips as I tilt them up even more, spreading my legs to give him as much access to me as possible. Tamaki pulls out and hesitates with just his head left inside me. We stare at each others flushed faces for a moment before he pushes back in; my mind goes blank. He feels too big and too delicious and it's making my coherent thoughts fade.

Tamaki moans and I make a sound as a reply. His cock keeps ramming back into me and I don't know what to do with my hands. I grab onto his back and pull our bodies closer loving the sounds we're making. We're intoxicated, drunk off of each other and I can't help but cry out even louder, begging him for more.

"Please! Tamaki-Ha-harder!" He complies muttering things in my ear, obscene things that I've only ever heard Hikaru say about Kaoru. I never would have guessed the 'prince type' would have been able to say such nasty things if I wasn't the one he was talking to. I lick my lips and moan for him to go "…_deeper…"_ and to "…_make me cum_…" This feels too good and I don't want it to stop, I want him to stay inside me because every time he pulls out I'm left waiting and wanting so more. _I feel like a drug addict_…

"T-Tamaki…ah…ah…don't stop…" I realize every time he rams into me I make a sound, something like an _Oh…_ or an _Ah…_ or even a _Hah_… The sounds he's making are moaning near my ear and half of it is in French of all things. I can hardly understand the words let alone know what it means. I'm groaning and actively meeting every thrust of his squeezing my muscles every time he tries to pull his cock out. He's leaking precum inside me and it's making me feel even wetter then before. I like it though, I like the thought that his cock is what's making me feel so wet and so loose. There's a tightening feeling in my own dick as he starts to hit this one spot that's making me say some obscene things. I know it's my prostate but at this point in time I could care less about anatomy.

"…hah…there…ah…ah…ah…again…Oh…again…hah…Tamaki…" My moaning is increasing in volume and I think that if I don't cum soon that I'll die. His cock starts to strike my prostate repeatedly and within seconds I loose control over my muscles and start to repeat his name over and over again. I'm cumming all over our stomachs, and he is cumming from my sounds and spastic muscle movements. He is groaning my name as he repeatedly tries to strike my prostate, to make this feeling last. I love it, I love the feeling of his cum flowing into me filling me with something so ungodly primal.

Our frantic movements halt eventually and we stay like that, covered in sweat and cum waiting for our coherent minds to return to us. When they do he says something to me in French that I understand, "Je t'aime," _I love you._ His words make my heart jump and I can't help but smile in response, choosing to say the same thing but in Russian.

…Fin…

So… Wasn't that nice? One shots are fun but so oddly hard to make. I can never create a short one shot, they always come out a bit long, like this one 17 pages where as another one is 30 something pages… In any case I gladly accepted this pairing as a gift for my friend since I hardly ever see much Tama and Nekoe stuff. You'd think it would be more apparent since Nekoe does seem to have a Tama fetish… And as always reviews are appreciated but not needed, I can live with out them, so if you have time leave one.

Au Revoir,

_Israfel_


End file.
